Memories Last Forever The Ry Version!
by TrinitylovesRoshonfreak
Summary: Rocky and Ty remember their childhood at Rocky and Deuce's wedding, while Rocky's at the hospital, and while Ty's at the hospital. Read if you want to see cute brother/sister moments.


Memories Last Forever The Ry Version

**Cy and Recue but mostly Rocky and Ty moments. (Obviously not as a couple though LOL)**

**Flynn is 16 (Picture him as a possibly younger Zac Efron), Cece is 22, Ty is 24, Rocky 22, Deuce is 23, Georgia (Cece's mom) is 43, and Gary is 39.**

_Summary:_

Rocky and Ty remember their childhood at Rocky and Deuce's wedding, while Rocky's at the hospital, and while Ty's at the hospital. Read if you want to see cute brother/sister moments.

* * *

><p>"I pronounce you husband and wife!" The pastor exclaims happily. "You may kiss the bride!" And without wasting another moment Deuce kisses Rocky.<p>

_~At The Reception~_

"I never thought the day would come." Ty tells his girlfriend Cece.

"I know!" Cece says quietly.

"I'm going to go ask her to dance k?" Ty says smiling sadly.

He gave his sister away today because their dad couldn't come. He was the man of the house, the one who kissed her "Boo boos'", the one who in the end walked her down the aisle. The one... He didn't really like this memory but still... Who their mom made go with her to get- her first bra... In fact Ty HATES that memory. They stood there for hours awkwardly. He never would have thought someone could grow up so fast though.

"Would you like to dance?" Ty asks a beautiful Rocky. Ty is so proud of his baby sister that he can't even explain it. She's grown up from being a tomboyish daddy's girl (Daddy being Ty) to a beautiful woman married to and ex con man. Ty's still trying to get over the con man thing...

"How can I say no to my big brother?" Rocky asks smiling happily. She was in fact slightly sad to think Ty won't be the only man in her life. She loves Deuce to death! But Ty is her big brother who's been there all her life. She trusts him with everything in her.

They walk to the dance floor quietly. A slow song comes on and they start dancing slowly. This is actually the father/daughter dance they're dancing to. Rocky wasn't shocked to find out her dad wasn't going to walk her down the aisle. She was actually very happy that Ty would.

"You've grown up on me you know? Next thing I know you're going to be pregnant." Ty says scoffing slightly.

"Yeah, _uhhh _about that... Good news... You're gonna be an uncle!" Rocky says sheepishly. Ty's eyes go wide and his face goes as pale as it can.

"Y-you're pregnant?" Ty asks shocked.

"Yeah... about a month along." Rocky answers.

"I'm gonna be an uncle?" Ty says shocked.

"_Uh huh_!" Rocky says grinning. She knows that once the news settles Ty is going to be the happiest man alive. She wants nothing more than for Ty to be happy and proud of her. Ty's like her dad and she wants to honor her "dad".

"I'm so proud of you!" Ty says happily while hugging her tightly. He couldn't be happier for her. He's so proud. The thought of his baby sister being a mother shocks him. A good kind of shock though.

"Remember when you wanted to go skydiving?" Rocky asks out of the blue.

"Yeah!" Ty says smiling.

**(FlashBack)**

_12 year old Rocky sits on the couch reading her newest book, "Dork Diaries". "Not very educational..." Thinks Rocky._

_"But mom! I wanna go skydiving!" 15 year old Ty whines._

_"No, and I mean it. Stop asking! You are to young and that is that." A furious Mrs. Blue says angrily._

_"Rocky, don't you think I should be allowed to go skydiving?" Ty asks annoyed._

_"Honestly Ty... I think it's kinda dangerous..." An embarrassed Rocky answers._

_"Rocky!" Ty whines._

_"I'm sorry." Rocky says putting her arms up defensivly._

_"Guys listen... Your dad's coming home and I need to pick him up from the airport so I need to go." Mrs. Blue says and starts to walk out. Before she does though she turns back around and says "Ty don't do anything irresponsible and Rocky uhhh don't uhhh read to much and get a headache."_

_"Bye mom." Rocky says politely._

_"Bye sweety." Mrs. Blue says. "I love you Rocky! Love you Ty!" She adds._

_"Whatever." Ty says annoyed. He didn't realize it at the time but that cut deep into Mrs. Blue. In fact he regrets it to this day though._

_Mrs. Blue says one last goodbye then walks out._

_"Ty, did you have to be such a jerk?" Rocky asks angrily._

_"I wanna go skydiving!" Ty whines._

_"What if I said I have an idea?" Rocky suggests._

_"It depends on the idea..."_

_"Well... You know how Flynn has that bunkbed?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Well you could jump off it!" Rocky says happily._

_"Ummm Rocky?" Ty asks annoyed._

_"Hmmm?"_

_"That would be about as much fun as playing trains with legos'!"_

_"Either that or the roof."_

_"Hmmm... Well you could tie a bunch of blankets to me then I could jump of the roof." Ty says evily._

_"Ty, the knots would come undone and you'd be as flat as a pancake." Rocky says with a sigh. Sometimes her brother can be a complete idiot. Yeah, they're close, but they can still get in to it._

_"Bunkbed it is then." Ty says simply and walks out the door._

_They walk over to Cece's and Ty jumps off Flynn's bunkbed._

_"Wow that was actually pretty fun!" Ty says happily. He's actually very shocked that he enjoyed it._

_"Congrats Ty, you succesfuly jumped of a bed." Cece says and does her and Rocky's hand shake. __**(A/N The one where they put their fingers together? I can't even descibe it LOL)**_

_"Ha-ha you know you dig a man that's a dare devil." Ty says and pops his color._

_"Do you know one? Can I have his number?" Cece asks laughing. At this point of time she had a crush on Ty. It wasn't the deep feelings that she has for him now._

_"Bam!" Rocky says laughing._

_"Hey Ty, you wanna play trains with legos'?" Flynn asks innocently._

_"Nah, I gotta get home." Ty says and walks out of the room._

_"I think I'm gonna go with him." Rocky says and walks out also._

_"What was that?" Rocky asks confused._

_"Does she have __**no **__interest in me?" Ty asks angrily, but Rocky saw more than anger. She saw hurt. Cece saying that hurt him. "Does he like her?" Rocky wonders confused._

_"What are you talking about Ty?"_

_"How can she just pass me up like that?" Most people would think he's just being __**cocky **__or __**arrogent**__, but no, this time he's confused and hurt._

_"Do you like Cece?"_

_"Well I uhh..."_

_"Ty, I mean I can't say I'd like it if you and Cece dated because it'd be weird, but I- I mean it'd be so weird!"_

_"It's just- ugh!" Ty says frustrated._

_"You really like her don't you?" Rocky asks nervously._

_"You have no idea." Ty groans._

_"Well though I don't support you as a couple I will comfort you." Rocky says hugging Ty._

_"Thanks sis. That means a lot." Ty says smiling a soft smile._

* * *

><p>"You know you're the closest thing I've ever had to a dad right?" Rocky asks sweetly.<p>

"Yeah, and looks like I've done a good job _huh_?" Ty asks smiling.

"Couldn't have done better." Rocky says and leans her head against Ty's firm shoulder.

"Though maybe if I had done something differant maybe you wouldn't have married a conman..."

"An _ex _conman!"

"Rocky, right now he sells cars. _Or _anything else he can get his grubby little hands on!"

"Deuce used to be your bestfriend ya know!"

"He still is. I just don't want him to ever hurt you." Ty says sadly.

"Deuce would never hurt me." Rocky says sweetly.

"Well he's hurting me." Ty mutters.

"How so?" Rocky asks sensitivly.

"He's taking you away from me." Ty says.

"Ty... He could never take me away from you. Ty, you're all I had growing up. I thank you for that, but I need others to." Rocky says with genuine smile.

"I guess I just can't accept that you're growing up." Ty says tears falling out of his eyes.

"Don't cry for me... You still have Cece." Rocky says trying to lighten the mood.

"Rocky, how would you _ummm _feel if I asked her to marry me?" Ty asks nervously.

He seen her reaction when she found out they were dating but how would she feel about marrige?

"You want to marry Cece?" Rocky asks sounding a mixture of brokenness and sadness.

"Is it ok with you?" Ty asks hopefuly.

"Yeah, I'd be happy." She says smiling lightly. "I'll support you guys in whatever you do. I'm sorry for the way I acted when I found out you were dating. Just please don't hurt her..." Rocky pleads.

"I couldn't if I tried!" Ty says grinning. Rocky may have just given up her brother to her bestfriend, but to see his smile, so, so happy... He loves Cece and that's enough for Rocky.

"I love you Ty." Rocky says almost crying. Normally she would have just cried, but Cece had spent hours working on her makeup and she didn't want to ruin it.

"I love you to Rocky." Ty says holding her tighter.

"Remember when you first found out about Deuce and I dating?" Rocky asks laughing a little.

"_Oh _man I'm suprised I didn't kill him!" Ty says laughing.

**(FlashBack)**

_"So when are we going to tell Ty?" 16 year old Deuce asks 15 year old Rocky._

_"I don't know. Lets wait for a while." Rocky says with a flirty smile._

_They end up making out on the couch when..._

_"What the heck is going on in here?" Ty screams._

_"T-Ty it's uhh not what it looks like..." Rocky says nervously._

_"Really? 'Cause it looks like my bestfriend is making out with my little sister!" Ty exclaims angrily._

_"Then I guess it is what it looks like heh heh..." Rocky says awkwardly._

_"Should I leave you two to work this out?" Deuce asks nervously._

_"That's probably best..." Rocky agrees. They share a goodbye kiss then he leaves. The goodbye kiss only made Ty angrier. He feels betrayed, hurt, and so many other things. "I swear I could hurt someone right now! Hmm there's always Deuce..." Ty thinks mischeviously._

_"What was that?" Ty asks without emotion. That's what he does. When he goes on emotion overload he shows not one. To Rocky though his "emotionlesness" was enough said. She didn't want him to be disapointed in her but the heart wants what the heart wants..._

_"Ty, I- Ty... Deuce and I-" Rocky tries to speak. No words come out though. She doesn't know how to tell him. She's scared he'll be disapointed and shun her like her dad did when he found out she wanted to be a dancer._

_"What? You can't even tell me? Shows how much you think of me." Ty says with a scoff and attempts to walk out of the room the way he came. "Hmm maybe I'll go to Cece's..." Ty thinks._

_"Ty, no, wait..." Rocky says sadly while grabbing him by the shoulder. "Deuce and I are- we're dating... And please be okay with it! Ty you're all I've had for so long! Don't leave me now! Don't be like dad!" Rocky says crying. Years of emotion she's had bottled up since her father left just spilled out. The fact of her crying like this confused Ty. He thought she was just trying to rebel against him. He's also confused on why she brought up their dad. "Dad" is usually not a topic the Blue family enjoys talking about._

_"I wouldn't ever leave you Rocky... It's just... You're my baby sister and he's a conman... You're growing up to fast." Ty says a couple tears falling out of his eyes._

_"Ty I- I think I'm in love with Deuce..." Rocky says. She hadn't told Deuce she was in love with him yet. In fact they just stsrted dating 3 days, 9 hours, and 41 minutes by Rocky's count. "Oops 3 days, 9 hours, and 4__**2**__ minutes..." Rocky notes._

_"But he's my bestfriend..." Ty complains. "Why can't he just accept that I''m in love?" Rocky wonders._

_"You like my bestfriend." Rocky snaps. That wasn't a subject usually mentioned in the house either. Ty hadn't told Rocky this but at that age he knew if it was a crush it would have gone away by now. He knew he was in love._

_"That's differant." Ty says hurt._

_"How?" Rocky exclaims angrily. He was frustrating her now and she was getting vrey angry._

_"You're my baby sister!" Ty screams angrily. He don't get how she just can't understand that. She's his __**baby **__sister that means the world to him. He wanted to be her number one guy forever._

_At hearing Ty say that Rocky's face softened. She now understood that he wasn't angry, he was hurt. She didn't want to hurt him, but she really likes Deuce._

_"Ty,... I can't be your baby sister forever." Rocky says softly._

_"But- but you're mine." Ty says brokenly._

_"No, Ty, I'll always love you but I have to able to love others to." Rocky says sweetly._

_"I know... Why can't I lo- errr like Cece? I mean if you love my bestfriend why can't I like yours?"_

_"'Cause there's a differance between liking someone and loving someone Ty... It would be differant if you "loved" Cece."_

_"What if I do?"_

_"Then- then I- it's a good thing you don't!"_

_"Well I do." Ty says angrily and walks into his room._

_Rocky is filled with guilt and shock. She never thought Ty could love someone. He's a player. "Players don't fall in love..." Rocky thinks confused. She knows what she has to do, so she walks in his room slowly and sits on his bed beside him._

_"What do __**you **__want?" Ty hisses. Rocky can tell though. He's still more hurt then angry._

_"Ty, I'm sorry..." Rocky whispers sadly. "It's just I didn't think you felt __**that **__much about Cece... Please don't be mad at me, Ty. It's just I've never felt like this about a guy and I- I just really like Deuce..." Rocky tries to explain._

_"Ok." Ty says simply._

_"Ok?" Rocky asks confused._

_"Yeah, I was just upset because you couldn't tell me to my face and you thought that I didn't have "real" feelings for Cece." Ty says._

_"Well I'm sorry." Rocky says. "I love you Ty. Nothing will change that. Not even Deuce." Rocky says hugging Ty._

_"I love you to sis." Ty says hugging back._

* * *

><p>"It is shocking that you didn't kill him." Rocky says with a chuckle.<p>

"If he ever does hurt you though. He is dead!" Ty says and sends a glare at Deuce. The glare did not go unnoticed by Deuce because all the sudden he started shaking and working out a will in his head.

"_Uh huh_." Rocky says smiling. She loved these brother sister moments they shared.

"I have a question..." Ty says awkwardly.

"Yeah?" Rocky asks suspiciously.

"Where should I propose to Cece?" Ty asks nervously.

"I have an amazing idea!" Rocky says excitedly.

"Where?" Ty asks now the suspicious one.

"Do it after you and her dance! 'Cause _uhhh _here she comes..." Rocky says nudging Ty.

"But won't that take away from your moment?" Ty asks.

"Maybe a little, but I don't care! Now shut up here she comes!" Rocky says annoyed.

"Can I cut in?" Cece asks with an innocent smile.

"All yours. I'll go dance with Deuce." Rocky says grinning.

"Tell him I'll make sure Ty won't kill him." Cece says laughing.

"I'll be sure to tell him. Goodluck holding Ty back though. He just threaghtened to kill him." Rocky sasy with a chuckle then walks away.

"She's grown up on me." Ty says to no one.

"Yeah, yeah she has, but she'll never grow away from you." Cece says matter of factly. Ty is slightly suprised on how much sense those words made. Cece had never been extremely smart or anything but Ty thought those words made more sense then Cece herself at times.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Ty says and kisses Cece on the lips.

"Attension everybody!" Rocky says grinning up by where the band plays. "_Uh oh_...Can I really do this?" Ty thinks nervously. "My brother has something to say! Come up here Ty!"

"I _uhhh_..." Ty says nervously.

"Get your butt up here!" Rocky hisses angrily. Ty knew not to argue anymore if he wanted to wake up tomorrow without aches from where Rocky would try and kill him... So Ty walks up there nervous as can be.

"Well I was thinking about waiting for a bit... That is until Rocky made my decision for me... So here it goes..." Ty says uncomfortably. "What if she says no?" Ty wonders. The thought only made him want to throw up more.

"Well!" Rocky says in a pushy voice.

"Cece..." Ty starts nervously. "Will you marry me?" He finishes and closes his eyes shut. He takes a peek at where Cece was standing before and notices she's gone. He immediatly thinks he blew it. Until...

"Yes..." A sweet voice known as Cece says from behind him.

"Really?" Ty asks shocked.

"Yeah, I couldn't imagine marrying anyone else." Cece says and kisses Ty.

Soon there's clapping everywhere but mostly from Rocky. Ty couldn't be happier that Rocky was there for him with Cece.

* * *

><p><em>~9 months later.~<em>

* * *

><p>"Chill Rocky!" Ty commands.<p>

"Ty, if you tell me to chill one more time you're going to get chills down your pants... From the ice I'll make Deuce get me!" Rocky says angrily. Rocky hates pain and when she's in it, lets just say a side of her that no one likes comes out.

"Ok then..." Ty says scared.

"Get her in the car." Cece says.

They put her in the car with Ty and Cece in back with Rocky and Deuce in front with Mrs. Blue driving.

"Calm down Rocky... Just think, you're going to have a baby a baby girl soon." Cece says smiling. Cece's only hope was for one day to have a girl of her own.

"I can't wait until you go through labor!" Rocky growls.

"_Grrrr_." Cece says sarcasticly.

Rocky just growls angrily at her friend. Ty is taken back by this sight. The girls who've been friends since they were five are having such a weird fight.

"Hey Rocky 'member when you got your first zit?" Ty asks rudely.

"_Uhhh _no?" Rocky says embarrassed.

"Sure you do." Ty says oblivious.

**(FlashBack)**

_"**Ahhhhhhh**!" 12 year old Rocky screams._

_"What? What's wrong?" 14 year old Ty asks running into Rocky's bathroom in his boxers with a bat in his hands._

_"I got my first pimple!" Rocky exclaims going hystericle._

_"I came in here in only my boxers with my signed baseball bat because you got a pimple?" Ty asks annoyed._

_"Yeah, pretty much." Rocky says looking at her face more._

_"Ugh!" Ty groans._

_"Ty! What do I do? My skin was flawless before!" Rocky whines._

_"Pop it?" Ty suggests annoyed._

_"Good idea..." Rocky says putting a hand to her chin with an "hmmm maybe..." look._

_"I'm going back to bed." Ty says tiredly while walking out of her bathroom._

_"Thanks Ty! Love ya!" Rocky calls._

_"Love you to!" Ty calls back then goes back to bed._

* * *

><p>"<em>Haha <em>that was funny!" Cece says laughing.

"How'd you know?" An annoyed Rocky asks confused.

"_Oh _Ty told me lots of stories that you never mentioned." Cece says with a snicker.

"Ty, when this baby is out of me you're going to get pregnant! 'Cause I'm gonna-" Rocky starts angrily.

"Rocky..." Mrs. Blue says warningly.

"Yes, mother..." Rocky says sweetly. Ty thought maybe he might get out of being killed until Rocky put her finger to her neck making a "Kkkk" sound causing Ty to gulp.

"I heard that." Mrs. Blue says simply.

"We're here." Deuce says.

They all get out and go in to the hospital.

* * *

><p><em>~4 hours later~<em>

* * *

><p>"We have a beautiful baby girl." Deuce says grinning while holding his daughter "Destiny".<p>

"Yup.." Rocky agrees looking at her baby girl.

"_Awww_! look at my goddaughter!" Cece coos.

"My neise!" Ty coos also.

"If you guys don't stop acting all creepy you won't ever get to hold her." Rocky says with a scoff.

"I hope I don't get as freaky as you when I go into laber." Cece hints.

"Come on! I wasn't- wait are you pregnant?" Rocky asks catching on.

"Yeah!" Cece says grinning.

"You're what?" Ty exclaims confused.

"_Ooh _I knew I forgot something..." Cece says snapping her fingers. "I'm pregnant!"

"Wow." Deuce says shocked.

"_Uhh _Ty, you alright?" Cece asks confused as she waves a hand past Ty's face.

"I'm gonna be a dad." Ty says simply as he sits as still as a rock.

"Yeah, yes you are hunny..." Cece says softly.

"Yay!" Ty exclaims happily.

"_Shhhh_!" Everyone whispers and he notices that baby Destiny is asleep.

"Sorry..." He says sheepishly.

* * *

><p>"Where's his room?" Rocky yells terrified.<p>

"Second door to the left." A nurse replies.

"Ty!" Rocky exclaims crying harder.

"Rocky calm down sweety..." Mrs. Blue says soothingly.

"But mom! Ty's laying in a hospital bed!" Rocky says trying to stay on her feet.

"Mommy what's wrong?" 3 year old Destiny asks scared.

"It's okay Des... It's just uncle Ty got hurt." Rocky says trying to control her tears.

"You okay Rocky?" Deuce asks.

No one but Gunther and Flynn noticed the red head in the corner crying and saying curses about herself.

"Hey Cece it'll be okay." Gunther says cooly.

"What happend?" Rocky asks Cece angrily. Rocky loves Cece to death, but if she caused this some how she could never forgive her.

"I'm so sorry Rocky! It's all my fault!" Cece says sobbing. Rocky was thinking of many awful things to say to her bestfriend. She wanted Cece to hurt for letting anything happen to Ty. _Her _brother.

"What'd you do this time?" Rocky asks rudely.

"Calm down Rocky." Deuce says slightly confused. He didn't want Rocky doing something she'll regret.

"I was- I saw- I saw Destiny walking on the sidewalk when I was walking back from going across the street and- and I froze in the middle of the street and- and Ty seen! Then he pushed me out of the way of the car!" Cece explains sobbing harder.

"You should've watched where you were going." Rocky snaps angrily.

"I know! I'm so stupid!" Cece says holding her knees to her chest. I should probably tell you than Flynn is holding baby Amanda and not Cece.

"Yeah, you ar-" Rocky starts.

"Raquel Matinez, that is enough!" Mrs. Blue says angrily. "I'm upset that this happend to my baby boy to! But Cece's not to blame!"

"No! She's right! This is all my fault!" Cece says keeping her head down.

"I-" Ty tries to start. He wasn't in a coma or anything, but everyone kept cutting him off when he tried to say something.

"See! Even she knows! She's just some jerk who got my brother hurt! I hate her! And she didn't deserve Ty and-" Rocky rants.

"Rocky stop! Don't talk to Cece like that!" Ty say angrily. She may have been worried about him, but she had no wright to talk about Cece like that and Ty knew it.

"Y-you're awake?" Rocky asks shocked. She thought he was in a coma. She didn't get all the details before she came running to the hospital.

"I have been the whole time." Ty says upset. He couldn't believe his sister said all those things to her bestfriend, _his _wife.

"I'm sorry Cece." Rocky says ashamed.

"No, you're right. It is all my fault. Ty may never be able to dance again and it's all my fault!" Cece says brokenly.

"Cece, I've told you over and over again! It's not your fault! It was my choice and I wouldn't take it back." Ty says firmly. "You're my wife and I love you."

"But-" Cece starts.

"No buts." Ty commands.

"Are you okay Ty?" Rocky asks worriedly.

"Yeah, the only thing that hurts is what you just said to Cece." Ty says seriously. Him saying that shocked Rocky. If she had any doubts of his love for Cece they were just squashed. Now there are new doubts... Who he loves more... Rocky or Cece.

"I'm really sorry Cece." Rocky says embarrassed.

"It's okay... It's not the first fight like this we've had." Cece says with a forced chuckle.

"I remember the one where."

**(FlashBack)**

_"Rocky shut up!" 16 year old Cece screams._

_"It's not my fault!" 16 year old Rocky screams back._

_"I didn't tell anyone else I have Dyslexia! You're the only one I ever told!" Cece says crying._

_"I didn't tell Cece! You have to believe me! I would never betray you like that!" Rocky says sadly. She's sad that Cece would ever even think she would tell her friend's secrets._

_"You told Ty I like him." Cece says rudely._

_"And look how that turned out! I walked in on you two making out when I came to tell you how sorry I was!" Rocky says crying to._

_"But Rocky, this is my Dyslexia... You know how I feel about it." Cece says holding back her sobs._

_"What's shakin' ladies?" Ty asks chuckiling until he sees their apperances. "Wow... Cat fight?" He asks._

_"Your sister betrayed me." Cece says crying harder._

_"I did not! I swear Cece! Please believe me!" Rocky begs desperatly._

_"No! I told you and only you. I trusted you." Cece says trembling at the thought of her bestfriend's betrayel._

_"What did she do?" Ty asks confused._

_"She thinks I told the school about her having Dyslexia." Rocky says simply then quickly covers her mouth. "C-Cece, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! H-he would'a found out anyway." Rocky tries to defend but she knows she just failed._

_"How could you?" Cece asks brokenly._

_"I'm really sorry Cece. I-I didn't mean to... It just slipped out." Rocky says sadly._

_"You have Dyslexia?" Ty asks extremely confused._

_"I uhhh yeah, go ahead! Make fun of me, break up with me! I would say I don't care but I do." Cece says and starts to walk in her room._

_"I wouldn't ever break up with you because you have Dyslexia. Cece, Dyslexia don't make you stupid or anything. And I would never make fun of you Cece. I love you." Ty says like the perfect boyfriend would._

_"I love you to.." Cece says and kisses Ty on the lips._

_"I really didn't tell." Rocky says helplessly._

_"But Rocky, I didn't tell anyone else!" Cece whines. She wanted to believe her bestfriend, but the facts... There was just so many._

_"Tell her now." Flynn commands._

_"I-I heh heh... I didn't know it was a secret... So I told a kid at school that you're one of my biggest succes stories... I helped you even though you habe Dyslexia..." Henry say sheepishly._

_"You?" Cece asks confused._

_"I'm sorry?" Henry says hopefuly._

_"Well you just screwed up my life, buy hey! Who cares?" Cece asks angrily._

_"Heh heh..." Henry says nervously._

_Cece was about to lunge out poor Henry when Ty grabbed her arm and said "Don't Cece... He didn't mean to. He didn't screw up your entire life. Rocky, Deuce, and I will always be here for you." Ty says comfortingly._

_"Yeah!" Rocky agrees._

_"My two favorite girls!" Ty says huging Rocky and Cece causing them to grin._

* * *

><p>"There was much more screaming before you got there though!" Rocky jokes slightly awkwardly.<p>

"Yeah,... Hey Flynn, are you still friends with Henry?" Cece asks curiously.

"_Meh_, when he's here." Flynn says quietly not wanting to wake up Amanda.

"Memories last forever though." Cece says knowing her little brother missed Henry a lot.

**END!**

**A/N**

**Ok so this is the Ry version of "Memories Last Forever" and I like it. Not as much as the Cece/Flynn version, but I think it turned out okay. Thre was a little more Reuce and Cy then what I intended to put in. So hopefuly you don't mind!**


End file.
